There has been known a reading apparatus that conveys a sheet disposed on a platen to a position between the platen and a reading position of a reading device and temporarily stops the sheet at that position in advance. Thereafter, if a read instruction is received, the reading apparatus restarts conveyance of the sheet, and causes the reading device to read the image of the sheet while the sheet passes the reading position.
However, in the known reading apparatus, since sheets are temporarily stopped at the position between the platen and the reading position, some problems such as a problem in which a time which is required to read a plurality of sheets increases may occur.
Also, if the read instruction is received, while starting to convey a sheet from the temporary stopping position, the reading apparatus may start to convey another sheet from the platen. Meanwhile, in general, the reading apparatus performs an acquiring process such as adjustment of the amount of light of the reading device and shading data acquisition based on a read instruction before a sheet reaches the reading position. Here, if the time from when a read instruction is received to when conveyance of a sheet starts is fixed regardless of the position of the sheet when the conveyance starts due to the reception of the read instruction, there is a fear that a sheet may reach the reading position before the acquiring process is completed, or the time from when the read instruction is received to when the sheet is started to be read may become longer uniformly.